The invention relates to a toroidal transmission with a continuously variable transmission ratio which is adjustable by axial displacement of a power transmission roller supported between, and in engagement with, opposite toric disks.
DE 44 44 952 C2 discloses a toroidal transmission in which a driving torque is transmitted by means of rollers which are arranged between two toric disks and are in rolling contact with these disks. The rollers are mounted on a pivotal support member. With a view to adjusting the transmission ratio between the toric disks, the support member is mounted at two bearing locations such that it can be displaced in the direction of an axis X-X and can be pivoted about the axis X-X. The support member can be displaced with the roller in the direction of the axis X-X by means of an adjusting unit. The adjusting unit in this case includes a piston which is operatively connected to the support member. The piston has a piston surface to which a pressure medium can be applied from at least one working space. Further prior art is known from documents WO 00/15978, DE 199 27 268 C2, EP 0 985 850 A1, EP 0 930 449 A2, WO 02/44587 A1, JP 08 004 870 and WO 94/01697.
It is the object of the present to provide an improved toroidal transmission with regard to the integration of the working space in a support frame that is, to improve the sealing, to reduce the complexity of components, and to facilitate assembly.